gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Remy Miler
Remy Ronson Miler is a supporting character in The Amazing World Of Gumball. History Short He was born in Oklahoma City, OK, on February 17th 2002. He was very nice and friendly until the age of 4, but then started to act a little alpha like 5-6 years old. When he was 6 years and 3 months old, he was diagnosed with Dengue Fever after returning from the Philippines, but he was eventually cured after 3 weeks of agony. At 8 years old, he had a dream of going in Elmore, and after a year, he and his father moved there. Then at the age of 13, he went to Elmore Junior High. Long On May 12th 2000, his Mom Catrisha found out she was pregnant. The first sign of Catrisha's pregnancy was after she went to the beach, and became very sick. After weeks of weird swing moods and terrible cravings, the UV scans first revealed that Remy had yellow hair, and an overgrown extra head which was three times the size of his body. This extra head had to be removed in less than 5 weeks or he was going to die due to the swelling of his little, fragile body, the overweight of the head wasn't supported by both his and Catrisha's spines. It was successfully removed after 2 weeks. He was born on February 17th 2001, via a cesarean which took almost a hour. His birth was defined "nearly impossible in the Animal Kingdom" because he was born 5 days later after Catrisha went into labor. At 3 days old, he was prescribed to be breast fed due to an unknown medical diagnosis (a possibility that can explain this is that he need more vitamins and minerals). At 5 months old, he already learned walking and talling. At the age of 1, he was very kind and selfless, but also very clumsy. He started to get use to the surrondings of the world. His family moved to Kansas when he was 3 for 5 weeks. At 3, he was already capable of memorizing complex things. He was sent to a nursery on September 9. He had to pass the test to be enrolled to the ERMS (El Reno Mayweather School) where he learned a lot about science and math.in Christmas, his Mother Catrisha sent him a present. Appearance Early Concept in early concepts, Remy was a brown cat, with hair only located from the middle, his shirt was the same as gumball and his eyes where color green Season 3 Remy Miler is now a yellow cat, with the same height as gumball, light blue eyes and an white nose,his nose is red and has black and short hair, he wears a light gray sweater with a black collar and cuffs, he wears really blue jeans and is barefoot, like gumball, he has 6 whiskers but only 5 are visible, his yellow fur was gotten from Oklahoma, his formal home. Season 4 A massive redesign was made during the budds, Remy now wears a green shirt pointing downwards, and his sleeves has a hexagon with text saying OKLAHOMA, he has brighter skin, longer hair, shoes, blue pants, and 3 stars, 1 in the middle is the biggest. TWCSHC The Only Difference was that his stars and the logos weren't there anymore Personality he is a very nice person to almost everybody, unless someone hates him,he often goes to visit the Watterson's house to take a look at the things happening there,he likes being alpha and is very strong in many occasions, a good example is at "The Prick"he is very good at acrobatics and lis very new to the school,he is one of the most active people in Elmore, he can stay up to 1:00am which is Extreme, he is one of the record breakers for strongest kids, and holds 2 guinness world records, one being "Most fastest human" with a record breaking 21 mph speed, and the second being"Most highest jump"with a record breaking 89 feet high jump, for many occasions, he is very focused and his temper can easily get loose, it is first saw on "The Return of the joy Virus" where Remy became suddenly frustrated because Gumball certainly won't respect Mathematics, but he also inherited some of the genes of his brother, Shenton, which activates his soft side, and a gene of his older brother, Thevins, which is his source of focusness. due to living atleast 8 years in Oklahoma, Remy is very smart and very aware of his surrondings, he strongly hated gumball for "taking his place as most famous"until "The Mercy", however he liked Tobias and Jamie which signals the fact that he likes torturing people, he likes skateboarding the most than any other activity, living in Oklahoma made him a bit addicted to weather, especially strong winds. he is alturistic, as revealed in"The DAY OFF" Remy referred to himself that sometime in July 6 2010, he helped a specific someone that he helped find a special amulet that has a price of millions, in "The DAY OFF" also, Remy said that he never trusted technology when out in the wild, and often depends on a thing that "Made us who we are" which is two things, Nature or he himself is referring to religion. Powers Remy has multiple powers, most are given to him, some he just learned, most of his powers are very natural Weather Related * Lightning hands-Remy has the power to make lightning out of his own hands, it can range from 1 inch to full sized. * Mini Hurricane-Remy has the power to make Category 5 winds by just spreading his arms and focusing, it is very useful if he is surrounded by objects, it can range from 120 mph to 240 mph(which is the strongest winds ever recorded in a typhoon, only in a small area. * Thunderstorm-Remy can make Thunderstorms from a size of a block to as big as the biggest state in the U.S, it is helpful for Remy to pretty much show his anger or protect himself from large groups expanding at hundreds * Tornado-Remy can make Tornadoes when he created or a natural thunderstorm has formed, the winds can range from EF0 winds to 321 mph (the strongest winds of a tornado and the world record for the strongest winds in earth) he can make it only 50 meters long to 2.6 miles long( the widest length of a tornado)he uses this less frequently than the Mini hurricane * Tropical Spawner-Remy can create strong tropical cyclones at his own will, and he can also control the spawned one and can make it recurve or even strengthen at land, it can make it last until a month or 2, the size can be as big as Cyclone Tracy or Typhoon Tip or bigger. * Wind Flyer-Remy can use a small Mini Hurricane to fly to more than 21,500 meters high at the earth. * Superwave-Remy can create a tsunami ranging from 100 feet high to more than 10000 feet high * Rain of Doom-he can make it rain, not normally, he can make the rain last for a month, he can control how big the portion of the affected area is, he can make it rain fire, or any element. * Foggy Foggy Loggy-he can make it very foggy for the enemy, but normal for the others, this is very effective if its raining, this can make the victim look like a hallucinating man * Drought of Death-he can make a drought that makes the surface temperature of the selected area more than 100 degrees celsius or 212 degrees fahrenheit and the air temperature 300 degrees celsius or 572 degrees fahrenheit, which makes it almost impossible to breath * Blizzard of Uranus-he can make a blizzard so severe that the selected area of temperature change will have a temperature of -150 degrees celsius or -238 degrees fahrenheit which makes it impossible to run and make your body total non locomotable * Rain Vision-he can see through heavy rain at his own will as shown in The Hurricane * Sphere of safety ness-he can make a sphere that is protected to any kind of damage, from a storm surge to a supernova Others * Superspeed-Remy can run faster than any human on earth * Superstrength-Remy can punch a metal cube as big as a car to China, signifying super strength * Oxygenic-Remy can release clean, unpolluted oxygen to breath in space * Pressurizer-Remy can create strong pressure in the ground and water, this was done in The Return * of the Joy Virus * Torture World-even though he now knows how to be nice, a part of his old personality has became a power, he can put the person he wants to torture to their worst night mare, but it comes with a risk, when he does this, there is a small chance he will run out of control, then will torture the person even more aggresively, and make deadly ways to torture, he can also make something catastrophic to the earth, such as a miniature supernova, or a global dust storm, or even a series of events that only happens in certain planet, such as Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune or the exoplanet HD, all of these events are very severe and has a huge impact on the life of the earth * Teleporting-he can Teleport at very good accuracy * Stop to the notion-he can make any motion stop until he allows it to continue * Super light-he can obscure the view of a person in many ways, the most effective is this power, this makes it hard to see due to the sensitivity of the retina, forcing the victim to face away, but Remy can make the light as big as 500 miles and 1000 feet high * Cloning-he can make more than 500 clones of himself, but it doesn't disappear after punch, the clones can fight move and touch without dying, making this move very effective * sense of architecture-Remy can build everything to less than 50 seconds * black holes-when far away from the earth, he can create black holes from normal to supermassive * Supernova-Remy can create supernova's from a size of a star to as big as a galaxy * Animal control-he can spawn and control animals, he can make the animals very big and very long, he can make the animals attack at one target, he can even make a stampede at the supported animals. * Biotalk - he can communacite with animals, first noticed in "The DAY OFF" * Sweep Away The Animals-Remy can control Gravity and use forces to control a victim Introduced In TSGWC The Powers introduced in The Coma * Fire Resistance-The Only revealed power for now Relationships Frenemies Gumball Gumball was Remy's enemy, he is very nice to Remy, but Remy insults gumball's name and changing it to either gumboll, gumbal, and gumugly until "The Mercy" Gumball and Remy are now frenemies, he often visits Gumball for an unknown reason. but one theory is that Remy is watching Gumball Mabel Remy thinks she's a loser, thus making her enraged and starts a big argument. They are now rivals, as having a combat every time they see each other. In "The Return Of The Joy Virus", she almost impaled him with a cage of crystals. which was later removed from the show. Cobby Remy and Cobby first encountered during the events from The Budds, when he told Cobby that he's more smarter than him. Also, in The Return Of The Joy Virus and the first part of The Knowhow, he tried to take Cobby's lines. Finally, at the end of the episode, he admitted that he can't beat his intelligence, and then Cobby befriend him. They sometimes hang out in some activities that need brains, such as chess. Alex Remy and Alex have a sibling rivality, as shown in Remy's Sister. He's very fond of calling her "Alexandra" instead of "Alex", which makes her blow a fuse everytime he does. However, he sometimes actually does call her "Alex". Another reason of their rivality is envy. Remy is envious on Alex because she's more sociable than him, while she's envious on him due to his intelligence. Deep down, they really love and care each other. Family Brothers Shenton Ronson Miler Shenton Craven Miler or Shenton Miler is an unseen Brother of Remy who is 14 years old and like his brother, a cat, he is still living in Oklahoma unlike his brother, and is gonna move to elmore soon enough. Thevins Ronson Miler Thevins Ronson Miler or Thevins Miler is another Brother of Remy, he is another cat, he is at the Philippine country along with his Mother, expected to go to Elmore, he was forced to go to Elmore by Darwin. Sisters Alexandra Rocselana Miler the older and only sister of Remy Miler, aged 15 Cousin Pierluigi Cortez Miler Pierluigi is the cousin of Remy and the brothers, he lived in the Philippines, in The Families, Pierluigi took a look at Elmore Kyro C. Miler Kyro is another cousin of Remy and the brothers, he lived in U.A.E, in The Families, Kyro took a look at Elmore Father Richious Miler Richious Miler is the father of Remy, he came to Elmore with Remy and is now the only family member with Remy. Mother Catrisha Miler Catrisha is the Mother to Remy, she is currently at the Philippines with Thevins Miler, however they are expected to go to Elmore at February, but Darwin forced them to go to Elmore in January 19 2015 Trivia * There is alot of things in the real world named Remy, Remy Inc, Loïc Rémy. * Rem(y) means "Thing" in Latin * his name is a reference to "Fairy Odd Parent's" Remy Buxaplenty * it is revealed in The Return Of The Joy Virus that Remy can drive a car(which might be illegal since he doesn't have a liscence * Miler was supposed to have two l's instead of 1. * his yellow color is due to the fact that Oklahoma has a pretty bad climate. * he is immune to lightning. * he was 9 years old when he went to Elmore with his dad, Richious Miler, but was 13 years old before attending to school * there are a lot of ways you can say Miler, the correct one is Miler, you can also say it by Me-ler ''but the correct way to pronounce it is ''Mi-yler * he had 5 vaccines, which is why he is so healthy * it was revealed in "The Mercy" that Remy Miler is Rich * he had agoraphobia when he got dengue fever for a month * he is fearless for an unknown reason. * due to being new, he is quite a big mystery * he is very athletic, he can move at 21 mph,far faster than an average human * he can jump atleast 89 feet, far more higher than an average human can jump * he isn't quite familiar due to being new to Elmore Junior High * he isn't adapted to very hot or cold climates, which causes his frequent chills and burns * he uses both of his hands, which means he is ambidextrous * when he was 5-8 years old, he grew hair, when he was 0-4 years old, he didn't have hair (however he had yelllow hair as an embryo) * he is slightly taller than Gumball, about 0.4 feet higher * he apparently has a habit of visiting the Wattersons * Remy and Gumball are quite very similar * he is the only family member of the Milers to ever have hair * it is revealed in "The Budds that Remy likes emo girls * It is revealed Remy is a rival of Mabel, thus causing them to fight every time. Without realizing that she is often like a monster every time he fights her, he often insults (like calling her "Loser", "Crybaby", "Scaredy Cat", "Flaming Ugliness", "Stormy Loser", and etc.; pulling pranks at her, and mostly he bullies her). She tries to control her anger but she was so enraged, she traps Elmore in a humongous crystal dome to trap anyone in. Remy finally stopped bullying her to stop her anger * he has been chosen as reporter numerous times, due to his mature voice and tall mass * he is mainly the 4th most smartest kid in Elmore, behind Anais * his last name, Miler is Catalan for thousand * it is very misleading that Remy and the others are cats and his parents are box people * he prefers being called, Remy R, Remy M, Rem n M or Ronson R, due to his stereotypical behavior thinking, Remy Miler is "So last 1999" * there is two things Remy can't answer, the first is the hardest question of all time, second is the matrix of all time from the past, which clearly doesn't make sense * he is a regular visitor of ETR, or Elmore Tornado Response * Ronso(n) is a common name for vietnamese people * in "The DAY OFF" it is shown that when Remy isn't doing anything, Nature often makes him do chores, which he get's frustrated with, which is ironic since in "The Hurricane" he was doing chores happily, but the best explanation is that Remy doesn't like the chores brought by Nature. * in "The DAY OFF" he is very fond of being dependent on Nature, and doesn't trust technology when in the wild. * during "The Megatsunami" Remy is shown to be semi-altruristic, he cares about people but really doesn't make a serious effort to help them, such as when Remy encountered Gumball in the tsunami, he said that "there is only room for one" but he can clearly make another forcefield to save Gumball and Darwin, but with strangers, he makes huge effort. * he has a lot of jobs, with 13 jobs, the most of any character, or any person in the world * despite being a team leader, he is also a team member of Gumball and Mabel's team. * despite he knows that tornadoes are stronger than hurricanes, he still likes to use hurricane more often, this is because he can control hurricanes better than tornadoes. * The 4 colors of the art of Remy is the colors of emotion(red is anger, blue is calmness, white is laziness, and black is depression) which makes sense since those are the emotions he most experiences * he has a very keen sense of sight, he can focus on 1 mile away, which is very far * he once had the power to sense danger, but it was later given back to it's owner, Shenton Miler * despite his voice actor being Swedish, his accent is American Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Characters with multiple appearances Category:Characters with cultural references Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Characters with addictions Category:I Category:Like Category:Pie Category:Cats Category:Miler Family Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team Category:Test